


Friday Treat

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: “It’s Friday and that cute little two-tone blond comes in every Friday to get a piece of apple pie and a medium size coffee after work.”“...Okay so what if I have a little crush?”[KuroKen Week Day 5-Pets/Bakery (AU)





	Friday Treat

“Tetsu, are you sleeping on the job again?” A voice called out, disturbing Kuroo from resting his eyes.

Opening his eyes, Kuroo spotted his boss staring at him with a knowing smirk on his face. The sleepy man shook his head while letting out a yawn. It was a slow day at the ‘ _Sugar_ ’ Cafe, only a handful of people were relaxing in the cafe this afternoon. Some were reading and others were doing work on their laptops. A typical crowd for the early afternoon.

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about, Koushi.” Kuroo answered, an obvious lie that only made Sugawara shake his head.

“Right, I can see you’re working hard.” 

“Before you ask, yes I’ve already skinned the apples and I even helped Asahi cut them to make the pies.” Kuroo commented, letting out another yawn.

“Because a certain person likes the apples cut a certain way and you want them to be perfect for him.” Suga chuckled, leaning against the counter. Kuroo stopped yawning and froze when the silver-haired man said that. “And I hit the hammer right on the nail.”

“Oi!” Suga giggled as Kuroo realized he’d been caught. “Not true!”

“It’s Friday and that cute little two-tone blond comes in every Friday to get a piece of apple pie and a medium size coffee after work.” Suga smiled softly. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your little crush, Tetsu.”

“...Okay so what if I have a little crush?”

“Dude, it’s way more than just a little crush!” A new voice joined them.

“Thank you, Yuuji. You took the words right out of my mouth!” The owner clapped as Terushima walked over and leaned against the counter, a smirk on his face.

“Tetsu, you have a massive crush on Mr. Game Designer. You think we haven’t noticed you cutting him a bigger slice of pie.” Terushima responded.

“Or telling Asahi to start baking the next round of pies so he can have a fresh piece.” Suga added.

“Or doodling on his coffee cup and adding cats on it.”

Kuroo stared at them and didn’t say a word. He wasn’t surprised by Suga noticing (he noticed everything), but Terushima noticing as well? His crush wasn’t little anymore. 

“Okay, so what if I have a crush on him?” Kuroo sighed, crossing his arms and looking at the two in front of him.

“When are you going to ask him out?”

“Kenma’s a busy guy. He wouldn’t have time to date.” He sighed again, closing his eyes this time. Terushima snorted and Suga rolled his eyes.

“Dude, that’s a lie. If he’s interested, he’ll find time. Like Daichi did when he fell head over heels for, Koushi.” Terushima said while looking over to Suga, who nodded. Daichi was a lawyer that worked in Tokyo and found The Sugar while walking around the city. That had been over five years now and the two had been happily married for two years. Kuroo again, went silence. 

“Rejection is something we’re all scared of.” Suga softly spoke. “But you never know until you try.”

“He’s right, man. I was terrified to ask Hana out and look where we are today! Three years and we’re still happy.” Terushima added. “Just ask him when he’s free next time and ask if he wants to go out to lunch or something.”   
  
“Something where you can get to know him more and he can get to know you.”

“Uhhh, I don’t know, guys. I want to get to know him, but he works for a big gaming company and does all this work for them. Doesn’t seem like the guy who got time to relax-”

“Welcome to The Sugar!” Noya suddenly greeted, poking his head out of the window. “If these guys would stop talking, they’ll be with you!” He smiled and went back into the kitchen. 

“Oh I am so sorry about that! How can I help you?” Suga asked as the three of them turned around. That was when Kuroo went slightly pale when he saw the two-tone blond standing in front of the cash register, staring at the three of them.

“Uh,” Kenma started before finding his voice again. “M-My usual please.”

“Um r-right sure!” Kuroo nodded. “Koushi, could you ring him up?”

“Of course!” Suga smiled as he went to the cashier. “How has your day been today?”

“Good.” Kenma responded, digging into his bag for his wallet. Kuroo pulled out the apple pie and the small to-go box. 

He cut the pie (slightly bigger than usual) and closed it, tying the strings into a tight bow to keep the box close. Next was Kenma’s coffee, while writing his name, he began to wonder. Should he ask or should he not? The fear of rejection was holding him back, but he looked over his shoulder. Terushima went back to cleaning the tables while chatting with some regulars, a couple actually. 

One of them was an artist and liked to come to the cafe to sketch his ideas out. The other did something else, Kuroo couldn’t remember what it was. But it was something big, maybe a doctor or maybe a businessman. Eita and Wakatoshi were their names, they’d been together for five years and just got engaged. 

By the expression on Terushima’s face, he was taking in what they were talking about. Maybe it was about wedding plans? Terushima had briefly mentioned he wanted to propose to Hana, but just didn’t know when. He acted so different when Hana was around, he acted like Terushima. But at the same time, he acted calm. Hana also kept Terushima grounded and he made her laugh, her smile was honest.

Suga was still chatting with Kenma, the owner mentioned something about Daichi. Kuroo couldn’t picture getting to where Suga currently was, happily married for the past two years. Daichi and Suga completed each other, it was so strange to see. It was like fate had brought them together, like Suga was meant to open this cafe and Daichi was meant to find it. They made each other happy, Suga’s smile just lit the room up.

Could he end up as happy as them?

“I’m glad to hear the designs are coming along.” Suga smiled, making small chat with Kenma as they waited for Kuroo to pack everything up. Kenma gave a nod.

“I just hope I can sketch all the designs out before my deadline.”

“If you need a quiet place to work, come here. Don’t worry about the loud mouth, he’s usually in the back.” Suga smiled.

“HEY! I HEARD THAT!” Terushima hissed. The blond laughed and the olived-hair chuckled.

“I appreciate the offer. I might come here one night to get some work done.” Kenma liked the calm vibe The Sugar gave off, it also felt warm. He liked that.

“Alright, one slice of apple pie and a medium black coffee.” Kuroo said, placing the two items in front of the designer.

“Ah um thank you.” Kenma thanked, giving a nod. Him and Kuroo briefly looked at each other, Kuroo gave a smile and Kenma returned it, before the blond turned around to leave.

As Kenma returned to his apartment, he sighed. Why was he so shy to talk to Kuroo more than just the small talk they made. Why, oh why! He just wanted to get to know the cute guy behind the counter. Kenma looked at the coffee cup and noticed a heart, he turned the cup around and found a message.

_Are you busy on Saturday (=^･ω･^=)? If not, lunch? Here’s my number in case you’re interested (xxxx-xxxxxx) (=`ω´=)_ _♡_

“I can’t believe I did that.” Kuroo mumbled to himself, Terushima patting his back.

“Hey man, you did it! Now you just have to wait for a message-”

“What if he isn’t interested? What if he throws away the cup? What if he doesn’t notice the message? What if he loses it? What if he forgets the cafe exists? What if-”

“Alright, alright that’s enough. Stop being dramatic. That’s Kotarou’s job.” Terushima interrupted Kuroo’s mumbling. “Geez you’re just as bad as Kotarou was before he asked out Keiji.”

“And that says something!” Noya commented, passing by with a tray of bread. “Oi, Yuuji, can you hold the door open for me?”

“Yeah sure!” Terushima responded as he went to help, leaving Kuroo behind to think of the worst case scenario. Just as his phone rang in his pocket. That made him stop mumbling to himself and he pulled his phone out to see who was texting him.

_ [Received by Unknown Number]: It’s Kenma, I’m free on Saturday if you want to go out to lunch (*ﾉωﾉ) _

Kuroo stared at the screen taken aback before smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot about this until Lina reminded me. Whoops!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr, TokiKurp ♡


End file.
